


Tale As Old As Time

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Breaking the curse, Cheating!Simon in the beginning, Clary isn't interested in Simon at all, Falling In Love, Gaston wants to marry Raphael, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane is not amused, Magnus turns Simon in a beast, Raphael hates Gaston, Raphael is the male Belle, Simon is a greedy prince, Simon is his savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: "Song as old as rhymeBeauty and the Beast.''When Simon gets caught on dating two girls at the same time, Magnus, a warlock, puts a curse on him, for he needs to earn someones love to break the curse.Raphael is just a small town boy, different from the rest of the residents. Somehow, he attracts the attention of Gaston, not that he is pleased with that. When Raphael gets hurt during a trip, someone unexpected looks after him.





	Tale As Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty and the Beast/Beastly crossover prompt:  
> Simon is young, beautiful, intelligent, rich and super insicure. He is in love with Clary but since she doesn't returns his feelings he ends up dating two other girls and this it doesn't end well. After this, he is victim of a spell thrown by Magnus who disfigures him. He gave him a year to find someone who confess to love him in spite of appearances, otherwise it will be condemned to live the rest of his life under the monstrous appearance.  
> His family locks him up in a house away from them. Even Clary is horrified by him. Everyone leaving him. A night, he hears some screams, runs there and ends up saving Raphael who was attacked by some bad men. The attack was fake, it was a plan created by Gaston who is in love with Raphael (who hates him) and wanted to be his savior so that Raphael becames his boyfriend.  
>  Simon brings Raphael to his place and takes care of him. When he wakes up, they start talking and become friends. Months go by and their friendships is more stronger every day that passes. At some point, Raphael starts to avoid Simon and when he confronts him, Rapahel tells Simon that he is love with him and kisses him, breaking the curse.
> 
> Here you go dear anon! It took me a while, but I hope you like it!

Simon Lewis was everything anyone wanted to be.

He was a young man who lived in the castle with his parents. Simon had everything he could wish for. He was handsome, very intelligent and of course was very rich.

But what no one knew, was that Simon was also very insecure. He knew he had the looks and he could get any woman that he wanted. Yet the woman he wanted showed no interest in his feelings. It’s what caused him to feel insecure because who could resist his charm, right?

Well, Clarissa Fairchild could. She told him no every single time he tried to ask her out, no matter what he did to impress her. He didn’t want anyone else. He wanted Clarissa Fairchild.

He was determined to get her, but when one day she yelled at him to leave her alone the millionth time he tried to ask her out, something inside of him snapped. Simon turned into a cold, heartless man. He would flirt with all different kinds of girls.

Simon reached his breaking point when he started dating two girls at the same time. Simon thought he was being discreet about it, but somehow his sister found out and she immediately told his parents. His parents were outraged by this discovery, but it got even worse. It turned out that one of the girls was best friends with Magnus Bane.

Let’s just say Magnus Bane was furious when he heard the news this man his best friend dated was cheating on her with another woman. So he decided to teach Simon a lesson. Once he found where he lived, he barged inside and put a curse on Simon.

Simon cried out in pain as the spell hit him. His parents and little sister watched in horror as their beloved son turned into a hideous monster, right in front of their eyes. Simon let out a growl, still in pain from the transformation and angrily flipped the dinning table. His mother and sister screeched, and cowered back in fair, afraid that the transformation had changed the personality of their son.

Simon couldn’t believe this had happened to him. How someone could do this to him. He stared at the family picture hanging on the wall and stared at himself, before growling again and slashing his claws through his own face on the painting.

His parents wanted nothing to do with the monster he had become, his mother and sister no longer saw their beloved son and brother. All they saw was what an awful being Simon had become. His father had put out orders to bring his son to an abandoned castle, far away from the city.

When Simon got dragged out, the entire town was watching. Woman were horrified, covering their children eyes. Simon made eye contact with Clary, hoping she would stand up for him and help him.

But she just stared at him with the same disgust and terror in her eyes, turning her head away and shaking her head. Simon struggled against the grip the guards had on him.

“Clary!’’ He howled. “Clary! Help me! Please!’’

Clary pretended not to hear him, not making eye contact with Simon as the guard threw him the carriage and told the man to bring Simon to the far North Castle. Simon curled up in himself when he was being brought to the castle.

Once arrived at the castle, the guards that had traveled along had tossed him in the castle and locked the doors before getting back in the carriage and leaving again. Simon watched through the window as the carriage disappeared from his view.

Simon let out an angered growl that caused the old building to tremble. He would make humanity pay. Just then he remembered what Magnus had yelled at him before he was transformed.

_“You have a year to have someone fall in love with you, if not, you will be a monster for the rest of your life.’’_

Simon shook his furry head. Who would fall for someone looking like this? Everyone was right. He was a monster.

* * *

 

Birds chirped softly, signaling the people in town it was time to slowly rise from their slumber and get to their respective jobs.

In a small house in the middle of that town, a young man had awoken to the sound of the chirping birds. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched. His dark brown hair was sticking up in every angle and he rubbed the sleep from his chocolate brown eyes. He eventually got up and went to wash his face, brush his teeth and his hair. He then put on the clothes he layed down the day before.

He got downstairs and smiled at his father who was busy with his newest invention.

“Good morning, father.’’ The boy said and kissed his father’s forehead. “It looks good.’’

“Good morning, Raphael.’’ His father smiled. “I need you to-’’

“Go to the market and get some bread? I know, I needed to return my book to Pére Robert anyway. I’ll be home soon.’’

“Take care!’’ His father called out after him. Raphael fondly rolled his eyes as he shrugged on his coat and grabbed his book before he went outside.

The air of fresh grass, freshly baked bread and blooming flowers filled his nostrils and he breathed out deeply. He loved this town, but he needed more. So far, everyday in his life were the same.

_“Little town, it’s a quiet village.’’_ Raphael sang as he walked down the steps. __“_ Every day like the one before. Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say-’’_

Just on cue, the other neighbors walked out in the street, smiling as they say each other and Raphael, greeting the other one politely.

_“Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!’’’_ Was heard around the town as people greeted each other.

_“There goes the baker with his tray, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell.’’_  Raphael smiled at the baker as he payed for the bread, sighing when he walked along. _“Every morning just the same. Since the morning that we came. To this poor, provincial town.’’_

“Good morning, Raphael!’’ Monsieur Jean greeted Raphael friendly. Raphael turned around from the horse he was petting and smiled at the man.

“Good morning, Monsieur Jean.’’ He then tilted his head. “Have you lost something again?’’

“Well, I believe I have.’’ Monsieur Jean said thoughtfully. “The problem is, I’ve- I can’t remember what. Oh well, I’m sure it’ll come to me. Where are you off too?’’

“To return this book to Pére Robert.’’ Raphael chuckled as he walked backwards. “It’s about two lovers in Verona.’’

“Sounds boring.’’ Monsieur Jean grimaced.

Raphael playfully rolled his eyes before continuing his way, hearing the people talk about him behind his back. He learned not to care, he was different. So what? He liked being different, and he knew there were bigger things in store for him then what they had planned.

_“Look there he goes, that boy is strange, no question_

_Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell?_

_Never part of any crowd_

_‘Cause her head’s up on some cloud_

_No denying he’s a funny boy that Raphael.’’_

_“There must be more then this provincial life!’’_ Raphael sighed out longingly before reaching Pére Robert’s small book shop.

“Ahh,’’ Pére Robert greeted him as he noticed the door open. “If it isn’t the only bookworm in town. So, where did you run off to this week?’’

“Two cities in Northern Italy.’’ Raphael smiled dreamily. “I didn’t want to come back. Have you got any new places to go?’’

“I’m afraid not.’’ Pére Robert sighed, before perking up. “But you may re-read any of the old ones that you’d like.’’

Raphael smiled gratefully and placed his hand on the other man’s arm. “Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big.’’

“Bon voyage!’’ He chuckled as Raphael waved him goodbye.

_“Look there he goes, this boy is so peculiar._

_I wonder if he’s feeling well_

_With a dreamy, far-off look_

_And his nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Raphael.’’_

_“Oh, isn’t this amazing? It’s my favorite part because- You’ll see.’’_  Raphael smiled fondly, caressing the book in his hand. _“Here’s where she meets prince Charming, but she won’t discover that it’s him ‘til Chapter Three.’’_

_“Now it’s no wonder that he is a beauty_

_His looks have got no parallel_

_But behind that fair facade_

_I’m afraid he’s rather odd_

_Very diff’rent from the rest of us_

_He’s nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, diff’rent from the rest of us is Raphael!’’_

Somewhere, out in the woods. Gaston and his second hand, LeFou, were watching Raphael from a distance. Raphael was so absorbed in his book, that he didn’t even notice he was being watched.

“Look at him, LeFou.’’ Gaston sighed out. “My future husband. Raphael is the most beautiful man in the village. That makes him the best.’’

LeFou frowned. “But he’s so... well-read.’’ He said when he noticed Gaston glaring at him. “And you’re so... athletically inclined.’’

“Yes...’’ Gaston breathed out. “But ever since the war, I’ve felt like I’ve been missing something. And he’s the only man that gives me that-’’

“Mmm.. Je ne sais quoi?’’ LeFou tried to help. Gaston frowned.

“I don’t know what that means.’’

The two rode into town and stalled their horses. _“Right from the moment when I met him, saw him. I said he’s gorgeous and I fell. Here in town, there’s only him. Who is beautiful as me, so I’m making plans to woo and marry Raphael.’’_

A few girls spotted Gaston and LeFou and they were about to have a heart attack. It was no secret that Gaston was the most handsome man in this village and that he was looking to get married. And even though word had it he had the hots for Raphael, that didn’t stop certain girls from trying to get him to marry them anyway.

__“_ Look there he goes_

_Isn’t he dreamy?_

_Monsieur Gaston_

_Oh, he’s so cute!_

_Be still, my heart_

_I’m hardly breathing_

_He’s such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!’’_

__“_ Good day!’’ _Raphael smiled at a woman, before looking around and shaking his head. This was not his future. _“There must be more then this provincial life!’’_

_“Just watch, I’m going to make Raphael my man!’’_ Gaston called out as he made his way over to Raphael. At least, he tried to.

_“Look there he goes_

_That boy is strange but special_

_A most peculiar monsieur_

_It’s a pity and a sin_

_He doesn’t quite fit in_

_‘Cause he really is a funny man_

_A beauty but a funny man_

_He really is a funny man_

_That Raphael!’’_

__“__ Raphael!’’ Gaston called out before popping up in front of him with a charming smile. He then looked at the book in his hands, trying to start a conversation. “That- That is a good book that you have there.’’

Raphael arched an eyebrow. “You _read _?’’__

Gaston knew Raphael always played hard to get with him, but he was making it his personal mission to make Raphael his man. “Sometimes. You know, if there are pictures in them.’’ He looked down at the flowers in his hands. “I was actually wondering if you would accompany to my family dinner tonight?’’

“No thanks.’’

Gaston frowned. “Oh, are you busy tonight?’’

Raphael snorted as he shook his head. “Definitely not.’’ He then walked away from Gaston, relief washing through him as he noticed Gaston didn’t follow after him.

“Can you imagine?’’ He scoffed to himself as he made his way home. “Me! The man of that boorish, brainless-’’ He huffed. _“Monsieur Gaston, can’t you just see it? Monsieur Gaston, his little man, ugh! No sir, not me! I guarantee it, I want much more then this provincial life!’’_

Raphael smiled as he thought about all the adventures he wanted to go through, far, far away from this small town. He had it here, he never understood why his father made him move here.

_“I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more then I can tell. And for once it might be grand...’’_ Raphael sighed out. No one understood him, they just thought he was strange. _“To have someone understand. I want so much more then they have planned.’’_

He sighed as he walked into the house and smiled at his father who was making yet another invention. He walked over and held out some screws in his hands that he knew his father needed. His father looked at them with mild surprise before smiling at his son and grabbing the screws.

Raphael smiled fondly and pressed a kiss to his fathers head. “Raphael, my son, I need you to do something for me.’’

Raphael looked up and closed his book, tilting his head to the side. “What is it father?’’

“I need you to get me some equipment from the Northern Market. You know I’d rather do it myself but ever since I fell from Philippe...’’

“The doctor said your leg needed rest.’’ Raphael chuckled. “I know, father. I will go for you, I can go right now if you want. I should be back tomorrow morning.’’

His father nodded and made a quick list of the things he needed from the market. Raphael went to make some food packaged for the road and made sure he had enough apples with him for Philippe. When everything was done and packed, he climbed on to Philippe and smiled down at his father who was biting his lip in worry.

“Don’t worry, father.’’ Raphael said reassuringly. “I’ll be alright. I won’t be gone long, I promise.’’

His father nodded, not knowing what to say to his son. Raphael meant more to him then anything. Ever since he lost his wife and was left alone with Raphael, he had determined to give Raphael the most wonderful life he could ever have. Raphael gave his father another reassuring smile before guiding Philippe out of the town, galloping down the streets.

Philippe ran through the woods, Raphael making sure they were taking the right turns and were not getting lost. All of a sudden, he saw something jumping at him and Philippe. He just dodged it and when he turned to look over his shoulder to see what it was, he noticed it was a wolf. Fear panged in his chest, wolfs were never alone. They always came in packs.

And just like that, there was a whole horde of wolves surrounding him and Philippe. Raphael tried not to panic but before he noticed it, Philippe had thrown him off his back and turned around, running back where he came from.

“Philippe!” Raphael called out, staring at the horde of wolves with wide eyes then. He grabbed a big log next to him and used it to block the wolves from attacking him.

A wolf scratched him across his arm and he yelped loudly in pain, dropping the log and cradling his arm to his chest. The wolves started cornering him in. Raphael’s breathe hitched as he came to the realization that this could be his last minutes. One of the wolves was about to lunge forward when something, or rather _someone_ , jumped in front of him.

Raphael looked at his savior with wide eyes. He saw a figure with a broad back, hairy arms and... claws. The beast howled loudly at the wolves, causing them to cower back and flee. Raphael all of a sudden felt tired, his eyelids drooping. Before he slipped into unconscious however, he saw the face of his savior. If he hadn’t been so tired, he would’ve called out for help or ran, but his eyes closed and from that moment on it went black.

When Raphael blinked his eyes open, he immediately noticed he wasn’t in his own bed. His bed was small, and the blankets where thin. But this was a king sized bed with warm, soft, thick blankets. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room. This bedroom was almost four times as big then his own, leaving Raphael to wonder who lived here. He swung his legs off the bed just as the door opened and someone walked in. Raphael realized in horror that it was the.... beast that saved him last night.

He grabbed the closest thing next to him he could find- which was one of the pillows, not very useful against such a big beast- and took a step back as the beast walked further inside.

“Don’t come any closer!’’ Raphael said, trying to sound intimidating while on the inside he was trembling with fear. “I am not afraid to use violence if needed!’’

The beast raised his paws in the air, a sign he wasn’t going to harm Raphael. “Relax, I am not here to cause you any harm. If I wanted you hurt, I would’ve left you with those wolves.’’

Raphael frowned and lowered the pillow, still eyeing the beast cautiously. “Why did you save my life?’’

“Because you looked like you needed saving?’’ The beast shrugged. “I don’t think we’ve been firmly introduced. The name’s Simon.’’ The beast introduced himself.

“Raphael.’’ He said slowly and got off he bed once he noticed the beast- _Simon_ , wasn’t going to hurt him. “I guess- Thanks? For saving my life?’’

“It was no big deal.’’ Simon shrugged. “Dinner is ready. Feel free if to join me downstairs if you’d like.’’

With that, Simon left the room, leaving Raphael alone with his thoughts. Raphael was still skeptical of Simon, I mean, he looked like a beast and he acted like one. Who in their right mind would trust a stranger like that? But at the moment Raphael had no choice, Philippe had run off, perhaps back home. For now it was a too far walk home, besides he was quite hungry.

So, Raphael made his way downstairs.

On his way to the kitchen, he saw a clotch with a red rose in it standing on a table. Curiously, he walked over and gently touched the clotch, just as a flower petal fell down.

“Don’t touch that!’’ Simon growled from behind him all of a sudden.

Raphael jumped and turned around to look at Simon with wide eyes, fear for the man creeping back in his system. “I was just-’’

“What did you do to it?!’’

“Nothing! I was just looking at it, I didn’t touch it I swear!’’

Simon grumbled something incoherently before gesturing Raphael to follow him with his paw. Raphael glanced at the rose one more time before following Simon to the dining room. When he noticed all the kinds of food on the table, his mouth started to water and he couldn’t help but eagerly fill his plate the minute he sat down.

Simon noticed the eagerness of the younger man a rough chuckled left his mouth, which caused him to look away from Raphael as the other man looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. What Simon failed to see, was that Raphael had smiled at the sound that had left Simon’s mouth before turning back to his dinner.

Raphael ended up staying at the castle longer then intended, since he had no way to go and figured the wolves were still out there in the woods. To his own surprise, he didn’t seem to mind that too much. Simon was great company and the two had really gotten to know one other these past few weeks.

Raphael had insisted on doing the dishes for once while Simon relaxed, while cleaning the plates he couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder at Simon.

_“There’s something sweet, and almost kind.’’_ Raphael sang softly. _“I thought he’d be mean and he’d be coarse and unrefined. But no, he’s dear and so unsure. I wonder why I didn’t see it there before.’’_

__“_ He glanced this way,’’ _Simon sang to himself. _“I thought I saw. And when we touched, he didn’t shutter at my paw. No, it can’t be, I’ll just ignore. But then, he’s never looked at me that way before.’’_

_“New, and a bit alarming.’’_  Raphael chuckled to himself, I mean. Who would’ve guessed he would develop feelings for a beast? __“_ Who’d ever thought that this could be? True, that he’s no Prince Charming. But there is something in him that I simply didn’t see.’’_

Simon decided to take a leap of faith and got up, turning to look at Raphael. “Raphael?’’

Raphael looked over his shoulder and smiled at Simon. “Yes?’’

“I was wondering if- Maybe you would like to- How would you feel about-’’ Simon growled at himself as he stumbled across his words. Raphael giggled and turned his body around so he could look at him. “Would you.. do me the honor of... joining me during a dance this evening?’’

Raphael’s eyebrows shot up at the unexpected question but he smiled nonetheless. “I would love to join you.’’

The answer surprised Simon more then he thought it would. Never, in a million years, would he have figured that such a handsome man as Raphael would agree to join him for a dance. Him. A hideous beast.

Both man were nervous that following evening. Simon was mumbling during his bath about how stupid he was for asking Raphael to a dance, claiming it would change everything between them. Meanwhile, Raphael was stressing about what to wear, he wanted to look good for Simon. Finally, he settled on a simple light blue tux, smiling at himself in the mirror before going downstairs and meeting Simon in the ball room.

 

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

__

Simon’s heart was about to jump out of his chest when saw Raphael emerge from the East wing and walk down the stairs, his eyes lighting up as they locked with Simon’s and smiling. As soon as Raphael stood in front of Simon in the ball room, he bend down, his chocolate brown eyes meeting with Simon’s own brown once.

 

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

 

Raphael accepted Simon’s held out paw and rested his own hand on the others shoulder, not even flinching as he felt Simon’s other paw on his waist. He smiled reassuringly, before the two started to move gracefully around the ball room.

 

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

 

Simon twirled Raphael around, before hauling him back and smiled down at him as Raphael’s back touched his chest. Raphael let out a happy laugh, never felt this carefree before. Simon made him feel free, even if it seemed he was stuck here in the castle.

 

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

__

Raphael had already began to see Simon in a different light but these events caused the feelings he began to feel for Simon only to come on stronger. But he didn’t want to ruin things between them. Things were fine the way they were. They were friends who just enjoyed one others company. There was no way someone as Simon would fall for Raphael.

 

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Little did he know, Simon felt the exact same way in that moment. Under the chandelier, Raphael look angelic and Simon had to do everything in his willpower to stop him from kissing him right then and there. Besides, that was not how the curse would be broken. Of course, he needed to learn to love someone, but that person must love him back in order to break the curse. If he kissed Raphael now, he was sure that things would never be the same again. Even worse, Raphael could just run away, it was not like Simon was forcing him to stay with him.

 

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

 

The two slowed their dance, until they were standing still, just gazing into each others eyes. Neither knew what to do next, and Raphael felt like he was about to lose control over his will if he stared at Simon any longer.

So he bowed once again for Simon, a bright smile on his face an twinkle in his eyes before he practically ran out of the ball room. Simon let out a soft sigh as he watched Raphael flee the room. Of course he didn’t feel the same, but that didn’t stop Simon from falling in love. He watched with a fond smile, at least he wasn’t leaving him behind.

 

_Beauty and the Beast._

* * *

Simon figured something was bothering Raphael the weeks that followed after their little dance evening.

Raphael had distanced himself from Simon, he would rarely look at him when he asked him something and most of the day he would sit in his room, looking out the window.

Now, Simon had found him standing out on the balcony, looking down on the big garden that belonged to the castle. Making his way over, he took a deep breathe. Raphael glanced up shortly before turning back to the view, not knowing what to say.

“I have something to confess.’’ Simon said, clearing his throat. Raphael’s eyebrows furrowed and this time he turned to look Simon in the eye. “The day you were attacked by those wolves. It was no accident.’’

“What do you mean?’’ Raphael asked confused.

“Right before you arrive,’’ Simon explained. “I saw two men talking to one other, and forcefully training some wolves. I overheard them talking about a plan, a plan about you, Raphael.’’

“Me?’’

Simon nodded his head. “The plan was to have the wolves attack you, then, when all hope would seem lost for you, one of the man would come to your rescue and you’d marry him.’’

Realization dawned down on Raphael and he groaned, rolling his eyes. “Gaston.’’ He huffed. Upon Simon’s confused expression, he elaborated. “Gaston is this man that has been changing me since god knows when. Apparently I am the chosen one for him and he wants me to marry him.’’

“So,’’ Simon said softly, shuffling from paw to paw. “Do you have feelings for this Gaston?’’

“Oh, no!’’ Raphael said horrified, suppressing a shiver at the thought of dating Gaston- Let alone marry the guy. “God, no!’’

Simon nodded his head slowly. He shouldn’t bring it up, but he needed to know why Raphael avoided him for the last few days. “Have I done something wrong?’’

Raphael’s eyebrows shot up. “No! Of course not, why would you think that?’’

“Because you have been avoiding me.’’ Simon sighed out. “I want to know what’s bothering you. Maybe I could help you figuring some things out.’’

“I’m good.’’ Raphael whispered softly, looking down on the ground.

“Raphael!’’

“You want to know what’s bothering me?’’ He huffed out. “It’s you! I never expected to fall in love with someone but boom, there you are. And I know people might find it strange or that you might not believe me. Because who could love a beast right? Well, let me tell you something. Beauty is not only on the outside, it’s on the inside as well, and that’s the most important kind of beauty there is. You have a heart of gold, Simon. Whatever you did in the past... I’m sure you’ve learned your lesson. You’ve been nothing but kind to me, you’ve become my friend and yet so much more. You want to know what’s wrong with me? I am in love with you. That’s my problem. I, Raphael Santiago, love you, Simon.’’

And just as Raphael uttered those words out loud the clotch that covered the rose snapped, pieces of glass scattering across the table. The leftover petals from the rose let go and flew straight at Simon, circling around him and cloaking him in a blinding light. Raphael covered his eyes against the harsh light and slowly uncovered them as the light dimmed down, a gasp escaping his lips. Standing in front of him was Simon, only he was not a beast anymore.

Paws had made place for soft looking hands.

Claws had made place for nails

The fur was no where to spot on his body.

Raphael as staring at Simon as the other man laughed happily, his eyes twinkling as he locked eyes with Raphael.  
  
”R-Raphael, it’s me. Simon. You did it. You broke the curse!’'

A laugh left Raphael’s lips, but it was soon swallowed by Simon as he cupped his face and smashed their lips together. Raphael’s eyes slipped closed and he threw his arms around Simon’s neck, pressing himself closer as their lips moved against one other.

Not once in their lives had they thought they would fall for one other, but here they were. And as their lips danced together, Raphael couldn’t help but think that Simon had been the only one to completely understand him and he had never been more in love with this man then he was now.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, I hope you all loved it just as much as I did!
> 
> Writing this story, made me play the 2017 version movie all over again in my head. I saw it on my birthday with my best friend two weeks ago and it was amazing! Emma Watson was such a beautiful Belle and her voice as she sings is just mindblowing. If you haven't seen it yet, hurry up and go! You don't want to miss this!
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (I am currently NOT taking prompts! But you can still follow me on these social media's to be up to date on when you can send me prompts again!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!


End file.
